


The Kid drove not me

by Death_By_An_Angel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Demon Blades, Gen, Trixie is a speed demon, i got nothing else, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: People think Lucifer is a reckless driver, they obviously haven't met Trixie Decker.





	The Kid drove not me

To be fair it wasn’t supposed to happen. Lucifer didn’t know that Trixie had a demon blade until the kidnapper used it on him, and so that is how he ended up in the passenger seat of his corvette bleeding from his side, in a high-speed chase towards the police station…with a ten year old speed demon in the driver’s seat.

The kidnappers were firing at them obviously not paying any attention to the direction they were going. Lucifer had his leg behind Trixie while she gunned it to the station where the detective was because she tended to slide on the large seats.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and dialled Chloe while shouting at Trixie to change gears.

“Lucifer, where are you!?”

“I’m on my way to the station have backup ready the kidnappers are following - I said third gear you little beast don’t destroy my transmission!”

“Is that Trixie? is my daughter your getaway driver?!” the detective screamed down the line.

“Just get back up we’re almost there.” And then he hung up abruptly as Trixie flawed it around the corner.

“Spawn I am going to take you to a track soon so you can actually test your driving skills.” Lucifer yelped as she weaved expertly through the traffic and swung the car around driving backwards for a spell to dodge a car.

“Thanks Lucifer!” Trixie yelled as she swung back around into the precinct street.

They could see the officers waiting at the end of the street and in the mirrors the ones closing off the other end as the Kidnappers followed them in. The only problem they had nowhere to stop. Lucifer and Trixie glanced at each other and grinned.

Trixie quickly jerked the steering wheel to the left and Lucifer steadied himself by slamming his hand on the dashboard. Trixie yanked on the handbreak causing the car to swing to the left 180 degrees before skidding to a stop about 10 feet from the nearest officers.

The kidnappers we not so lucky they swerved trying to imitate the move and ended up crashing into a post on the sidewalk. There was silence before everyone sprung into action. Most officers gapped when instead of Lucifer getting out of the drivers seat it was Trixie and then gapped some more at the blood on Lucifer before getting him a medic.

* * *

“Jesus Decker where did your kid learn to drive like that?” the Lieutenant asked incredulously from where she was standing with Lucifer, Chole and Trixie.

“I have no idea” Chole said while glaring at Lucifer slightly even though she understood that he hadn’t been able to drive because of his injury she was still a tiny angry.

“Well either way the little speed demon saved the day” the Lieutenant smiled before walking off to check over the other officers.

“I can’t believe you taught my daughter to drive” Chole muttered to Lucifer who grinned and said,

“she made a deal with the devil and I always honour my deals”

* * *

A week later all three of them were at a track with Trixie driving the car recklessly around having the time of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this instead of sleeping. My school just went on holidays so I have a lot of spare time I hope to update more.


End file.
